


Cover Art: Holby Cathedral

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Cover art for Sapphicsarah's fic "Holby Cathedral".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holby Cathedral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716549) by [Sapphicsarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicsarah/pseuds/Sapphicsarah). 



> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. New Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been wanting to make new manips for this fic since I made the first one. Still have some more ideas, but here's something in the meanwhile.


	3. New Cover - Bernie




	4. New Cover - Serena




End file.
